Ironias da vida
by Cah.xx
Summary: Dean se apaixona por uma jovem, Hermione Granger, sem saber sobre sua verdadeira identidade como bruxa. Dean trabalha com seu irmão capturando seres sobrenaturais e bem... isso inclui bruxas.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

- Uma cerveja, por favor – Dean fez seu pedido no balcão do Coffee&Milk. O sujeito por trás do balcão ergueu uma sobrancelha para Dean, intrigado com o fato de alguém pedir uma cerveja numa lanchonete onde normalmente se serve café. Mesmo assim o homem virou-se para pegar o pedido.

Enquanto aguardada, Dean deu uma olhada nas pessoas ao redor. Já eram quase dez da noite, e o estabelecimento estava praticamente vazio. Dean lembrou-se de que poderia estar se divertindo em algum lugar mais animado se Sam não tivesse inventado uma nova missão.

- Aqui senhor – disse o balconista. Dean já ia se virar para pegar a bebida, quando tornou a olhar em direção a mesa dos fundos, onde uma mulher lia uma revista de ponta cabeça. Dean achou que ela fosse burra ou maluca, e pensou: "é dessas que eu gosto!". Ele pegou a cerveja e aproximou-se.

- Olá. Alguma notícia interessante? – e esbanjou seu sorrisão de macho em época de acasalamento.

A mulher o olhou por cima da revista e tornou a encarar as páginas.

- Que isso, gatinha! Vai me deixar no vácuo?

A moça corou furiosamente e quando Dean reparou bem em sua face, percebeu o quão jovem ela era: não deveria ter mais de vinte anos. No mesmo segundo ele se sentiu constrangido; sentiu-se na pele de um tiozinho pedófilo. Mas então se tocou de que ainda era jovem, de certa forma, e é de caras mais velhos que as mais novas gostam.

Mas para sua decepção, ela levantou-se ignorando-o, dobrou o jornal e saiu apressada. A porta fez o barulhinho de quando alguém entra ou sai, e Dean apenas suspirou. Ele tomou sua cerveja, com total desgosto. A culpa pela sua noite entediante e sua escassez de charme era toda de Sam, e ele pagaria por isso.

Não vendo outra alternativa, Dean saiu da lanchonete e enfiou as mãos no bolso da jaqueta. Estava consideravelmente frio, já que era noite. A rua estava praticamente deserta. Só havia um pequeno movimento logo adiante e Dean precisou apertar os olhos para enxergar o que era. E assustou-se ao enxergar: duas pessoas vestidas de preto estavam passando, mas não estavam andando, elas estavam _deslizando_. E de repente tudo pareceu mil vezes mais frio e triste.

Acostumado com coisas bizarras, Dean decidiu seguir as "criaturas", afinal, elas poderiam estar atrás de algum inocente. Após andar cerca de um quilômetro e estar quase desistindo da entediante perseguição, os encapados viraram em um beco sem saída. Dean olhou de esguelha para dentro do beco e ouviu um grito agudo: uma mulher estava sendo atacada pelas criaturas. Involuntariamente ele sacou sua Glock e atirou quatro vezes contra os seres, sem surtir efeito algum. O máximo que havia conseguido fora chamar atenção para que os bichos mudassem de alvo. Agora era Dean quem estava andando de costas para afastar-se deles.

Um empurrão invisível levou Dean a cair no chão; sua visão ficou embaçada, suas forças se reduziram a quase zero e ele teve uma vertigem. A única coisa que conseguiu ver foi um clarão e nada mais. Ao acordar, a mulher o olhava, preocupada.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou ajudando-o a se levantar. Dean apenas concordou com a cabeça e encarou com curiosidade a mulher a sua frente. Como que entendendo o olhar do homem, ela respondeu:

- Não sei que pessoas eram... Só sei que outra pessoa apareceu logo ali – e apontou com o dedo para o lado oposto – e as pessoas foram embora atrás dele. E teve uma luz. Foi só isso que eu vi.

- Sabe pra onde foram?

A mulher assustou-se com a pergunta e Dean reconheceu aqueles olhos: eram os mesmos da garota da lanchonete anterior. Ela pareceu aceitar responder, sem muita convicção se estava fazendo o que era certo. Ela apontou para o céu.

- Saíram voando...

Dean sentiu pena da garota: ver pessoas voarem era realmente perturbador para uma pessoa comum. Ele já estava acostumado com isso, mas soube que a jovem devia estar se sentindo ridícula por dizer aquilo. Dean tentou confortá-la.

- Vamos para um lugar seguro. Você precisa ir para casa.

A menina concordou e os dois começaram a caminhar em absoluto silêncio. Chegaram à casa da menina, cuja rua também estava deserta.

- Desculpa perguntar – começou Dean – mas o que você fazia tarde assim, sozinha, fora de casa? Seus pais não estão preocupados? Você deveria ter pensado que seria perigoso andar por aí sozinha. E o que fazia naquele beco horroroso?

A menina pareceu muito nervosa. Dean percebeu que não deveria ter perguntado. Ao invés de insistir, ele decidiu mudar a pergunta.

- Será que eu posso saber qual o seu nome...?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e respondeu:

- Hermione... Granger.

- Sou Dean Winchester. Sou... _policial._ Então, caso precise de ajuda... Pode me ligar – e entregou um pedaço de papel com seu número a ela. Dean sentiu-se meio bobo fazendo aquilo, mas nove horas atrás estava na "loja" de uma cartomante ouvindo uma estranha revelação e duas horas atrás estava debatendo com Sam quem iria vigiar aquela rua, pois segundo a "vidente", algo de ruim iria acontecer ali. Então no presente momento, Dean estava achando que aquilo poderia ter relação com tudo e que a menina poderia estar correndo perigo. Além do mais, não custaria nada ajudar uma jovem em perigo.

A menina entrou em casa e Dean voltou andando para a lanchonete. Entrou em seu carro e voltou para casa, para contar a Sam o ocorrido. Por que não levara a menina de carro? Porque com toda certeza ela não aceitaria entrar no carro.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

- Bom, pode ser mesmo que tenha relação – comentou Sam medindo a situação – mas ainda temos algo a fazer. A cartomante disse...

- Ah, pelo amor, Sam! Ainda está acreditando nessa mulher! Ela é pirada de tanto cheirar incenso! Esquece isso cara, vamos procurar outra coisa.

- Dean, ela sabe mesmo das coisas! Imagina se ela não tivesse nos dito que algo ruim aconteceria hoje à noite, naquela rua? Aquela jovem poderia estar morta ou coisa pior... Vamos! Vamos dar mais uma chance a essa vidente e ver no que dá... Se ela adivinha mesmo as coisas, pensa no quanto de gente que vamos salvar!

- Hunf. Só aceito porque amanhã _a profecia_ vai ser em um grande jogo. Não vou perder por nada!

XxXxX

Os irmãos chegaram ao Estádio de Preaton, que estava lotado para as finais de basquete. Após encontrarem seus lugares:

- Mesmo sendo um jogo maneiro temos que ficar de olho em tudo para se algo estranho acontecer – alertou Sam.

- Tá, tá – Dean concordou impaciente – Guarda meu lugar que vou comprar o rango.

E Dean saiu pisando em muitos pés e empurrando muitas cabeças. Chegou à lanchonete que para sua irritação, estava lotada. Não havia como se quer respirar naquele lugar! Postou-se no final da fila de quilômetros de comprimento, pelo menos era o que parecia, e revirou os olhos, irritado. Foi quando uma risada chamou sua atenção e Dean olhou em direção a ela: aproximando-se do balcão para fazer seu pedido, estava a mesma adolescente da noite anterior.

Ela estava com duas amigas, uma loira de olhos gigantes e azuis, e uma ruiva muito "descolada". Hermione, como Dean lembrava ser seu nome, virou-se em sua direção e avistou Dean. Ela parou uns instantes e o reconheceu. Então cochichou algo com a ruiva que concordou e Hermione fez sinal para que Dean aproximasse.

- Eu? – ele perguntou apontando para si mesmo. Ela fez que sim sorridente. Dean pensou se deveria ou não perder seu lugar na fila, mas acabou saindo desta e aproximando-se.

- Eu queria agradecer por ter me ajudado ontem, senhor Dean – falava a jovem, timidamente – Então, pode ficar na nossa frente.

Dean arregalou os olhos surpreso e agradeceu.

- Vocês gostam de basquete? – Dean perguntou para se enturmar.

- Não – respondeu Hermione – Mas nossos amigos jogam no Grifinória, então viemos pra torcer.

- No Grifinória? Sério? É meu time desde que nasci!

- Que legal! Então depois a gente os apresenta pra você.

Dean agradeceu, e elas saíram. Ele alertou a si mesmo para lembrar-se de beijar Sam por este tê-lo feito sair à noite atrás de problemas. Voltou para seu lugar e decidiu pagar a promessa do beijo depois.

- E aí? – perguntou Dean.

- Até agora nada...

- Perguntei do jogo!

- Tá começando agora!

Os times entraram: de um lado cinco rapazes vestidos de vermelho, os Grifinória; do outro, o time de azul, Corvinal. Sonserina era o time rival da Grifinória, mas Corvinal apresentava-se como um desafio grande também.

A partida começou e o jogo foi sendo narrado. Dois minutos após o início da partida, Dean começou a procurar o lugar onde Hermione deveria estar; é claro que era apenas para garantir se a jovem estaria bem. Durante o jogo, ele passou a dividir sua atenção entre os jogadores e Hermione, que vire e mexe fazia caretas provocadoras de sorrisos na face de Dean.

Faltando trinta segundos para o final, os times estavam em puro empate. Grifinória estava dois pontos na frente e Corvinal se preparava para sua última cesta que significaria empate, terminando na vitória da Corvinal pelos pontos, ou poderia ser vitória da Grifinória. Dean, que já tinha o local de Hermione marcado depois de procura-la por cerca de dez minutos, olhou pra ela sem perceber, talvez para saber sua reação contra toda a pressão que se estendia por ali. Ela estava estranhamente olhando para os lados, e suas amigas olhavam apreensivas para a cesta. Hermione curvou uma mão sobre a boca, como se fosse tossir e pareceu dizer algo. Dean voltou a olhar para o jogo. O jogador Terêncio Boot arremessou contra a cesta e... a bola caiu fora.

Urras vieram direto dos torcedores da Grifinória e de seus jogadores vermelhos que saíram correndo e gritando pela quadra. Dean olhou para Hermione mais uma vez, mesmo contra sua vontade – era estranho o magnetismo que ela tinha, que o fazia querer olhar pra ela a todo instante, só pra saber o que estava fazendo; Dean pensou que talvez isso acontecesse normalmente com pessoas que encontravam conhecidos num Estádio durante um jogo – e esta estava sorrindo envergonhada, como se tivesse aprontado algo.

Dean despertou com Sam chamando-o para irem embora.

- Parece que a vidente errou... Não aconteceu nada de ruim aqui – disse Sam levantando-se.

- Claro que aconteceu! Grifinória ganhou por só dois pontos! Quase que perde... Essa mulher é boa mesmo, Samizinho.

Sam soltou um muxoxo de impaciência e foi embora. Dean pensou em ir até Hermione e pedir para conhecer os jogadores, mas pensou que talvez ela só o tivesse convidado por generosidade. Então deu meia volta e seguiu Sam.

Já na saída do estádio, alguém o chamou:

- Senhor Dean!

Dean e Sam viraram-se: Hermione estava com os cabelos bagunçados e respiração ofegante.

- Gostaria de saber se o senhor quer conhecer meus amigos... Não esqueci da minha promessa.

Dean olhou para Sam e este olhou intrigado para ele. Dean fez uma careta de "ah, não temos nada melhor pra fazer mesmo", e os dois seguiram a jovem. Sam olhou para Dean mais uma vez e este retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso enorme no rosto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Dean parecia "uma criança cheia de doces", sentado naquela mesa, rodeado pelos Grifinórios. Era um sonho conhecer seus grandes ídolos do esporte e ainda mais comer pizza com eles. No entanto, era assustador o fato dos atletas serem tão jovens: o mais velho deles, o ruivo sardento, o Rei Weasley como era conhecido, tinha apenas 20 anos. Harry, o capitão, somente 19. E Hermione, ah, Hermione. A atenção de todos os segundos para Dean. Uma jovem de cabelos claros, ondulados e olhos castanhos tímidos, de apenas 18 aninhos. Dean, sete anos mais velho, sentia-se um pedófilo pela segunda vez em dois dias.

- Que tal uma cerveja amanteigada para nossos companheiros?! – gritou Fred, um dos gêmeos.

- Cerveja de manteiga? – repetiu Dean confuso – Tem álcool nisso aí?

- Não – riu Harry – É um tipo de milk-shake. Mas quem sabe você não aprova?

- É, que tal Samizinho? – perguntou rindo para o irmão, que parecia bastante mal-humorado – Talvez açúcar possa diminuir sua cara de azedo.

- Beleza! – exclamou Harry enquanto os gêmeos serviam a todos.

Sam revirou os olhos e aproximou-se de Dean, cochichando para o irmão:

- Dean! Você sabe que não podemos perde tempo aqui! Temos um caso para investigar!

- Deixa de ser chato cara! Além disso, a velha previu que algo iria acontecer meia hora atrás. Não aconteceu nada. Então ela errou.

- Simples assim?

- É, simples assim – Dean encerrou o assunto pegando uma caneca da tal cerveja. Ele provou e sentiu um liquido quente e doce descer por todo seu corpo: aquilo parecia mágica. Todos perceberam que ele havia gostado e esperaram um comentário – Isso é bom mesmo! Mas com álcool ficaria melhor! – e todos riram.

Os grifinórios provaram suas cervejas virando os copos de uma só vez. Dean pensou que eles fariam um belo trabalho com o álcool. Hermione estava acabando de terminar a sua quando afastou a caneca e todos riram da colega, que tinha um bigode branco de chantili acima da boca. Constrangida, a menina limpou com a manga da blusa.

Dean sentiu pena de ela ter se envergonhado e virou sua caneca, fazendo um bigode maior ainda. Ele abriu o sorriso mais bobo de todos, tirando mais gargalhadas de todos os presentes. Hermione sorriu largamente e Dean ficou zonzo com tamanha beleza daquele sorriso. Sentiu-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por fazer aquela garota feliz, e sentiu desejo por dentro, desejo de ver aquele sorriso todos os dias de sua vida. Uma felicidade inesperada foi se formando dentro de seu estômago. Dean não sabia se era efeito do sorriso ou da cerveja, mas já estava se levantando louco para subir na mesa e dançar.

Sam fora o único a perceber o descontrole do irmão, e antes que Dean pudesse por um pé em cima do móvel, Sam o puxou para si. Dean o encarou.

- É melhor irmos embora.

Os dois rapazes se despediram dos jovens e saíram do estádio pelo estacionamento, em direção ao carro estacionado.

- Não sei o que deu em mim. Foi a cerveja. Acha que eles puseram algum tipo de droga?

- Não, porque eu também bebi. Foi a garota. A tal hermionini.

- Hermione! – corrigiu Dean.

- Que seja. Ela parece exercer alguma influencia sobre você. Ou você está apaixonado demais.

- Apaixonado? EU? Vatecatá muleque! Eu eim...

- Não sei, Dean. Mas é melhor você ficar longe dela.

- Tá, tá, que seja.

E assim os dois chegaram perto do carro, e congelaram: a porta estava aberta, o veículo balançava ferozmente e uma silhueta escura remexia as coisas dentro. Os irmãos se encararam e sacaram suas armas, aproximando-se com cautela. Dean chegou primeiro a porta e bateu na janela, para ver se o bandido – ou o que quer que fosse – se rendesse. Errado.

- Ei, você!

E um grito feroz, como o de um cachorro, urrou pelo estacionamento. A criatura se assustou e saltou do veículo, pulando em cima de Dean. Este caiu de costas contra o chão e o intruso saiu em disparada, em direção à porta de onde os irmãos saíram e que dava acesso para o camarim dos jogadores de basquete.

- Mas que merda foi aquela?! – gritou Dean se levantando assustado, escorregando no chão e finalmente conseguindo ficar em pé, muito zonzo. Sam o encarou e não soube o que responder.

- Acho que era um... cachorro. Ou era um homem. Ou...

- Puta merda, Sam! O que um cachorro e um homem têm de parecido? Ou era um ou era outro.

- A gente descobre depois! Vamos, ele tá indo em direção aos garotos.

E com as armas engatilhadas os dois correram de volta ao camarim. De longe escutaram alguns barulhos de armários se espatifando e viram luzes, ou raios, ou faíscas jorrarem de um corredor. Chegaram finalmente na sala e gritaram juntos.

- AHH! Que isso?!

Um homem meio monstro, esquelético, pelado, careca e com, JESUS, focinho, estava caído no chão, com os olhos revirados. Provavelmente morto.

- Mas isso é... – começou Sam e a única que coisa que aquilo parecia, era improvável demais. Mas só poderia ser aquilo – um...

- Lobisomem – completou Harry.

XxxxXxxxX

- Mas isso é um...

- Lobisomem – completou Harry. Sam ergueu a cabeça para ele, encarando-o – Como você sabe?

Harry estava para abrir a boca quando Hermione interrompeu-o, vindo de trás.

- Ele viu num livro. Harry andava tendo alguns pesadelos com lobisomens e agora vemos o porquê – disse por fim, encarando monstro tristemente e então sentindo nojo. Sam parece não acreditar muito, mas a garota ruiva, Gina, caiu em prantos.

- Ah, que coisa horrível! Como é que isso pode existir?! Ah, eu quero ir pra casa! – Luna, a loirinha sonhadora, amparou a amiga.

- Não se preocupe. Os nargulês farão você esquecer isso.

- Mas porque diabos você está chorando? – perguntou Rony incrédulo – Vê isso todo d...

- Não seja tão duro com sua irmã Ronald! – exclamou Hermione – A pobrezinha se assustou. Aliás, todos nós estamos assustados.

- Vamos leva-la para casa, Rony – disse Jorge. E Fred puxou o irmão, que estava encarando Hermione com muita indignação.

Harry e Hermione permaneceram com os irmãos Winchester no local, encarando a horrenda criatura.

- Então, o que farão com isso? – perguntou Harry.

- A polícia virá em poucos minutos apurar o caso. Vocês podem ir.

- Não – disse Harry e Hermione o encarou temerosa – Acho melhor nós ficarmos. Vão querer fazer perguntas a nós e tudo mais. Vocês podem ir.

- Mas que... – Sam ia questionar o argumento de Harry quando o irmão interrompeu.

- Somos policiais – disse mostrando o distintivo – Acreditem, podem ir. Essa coisa ficará bem conosco.

Harry ainda pareceu pensar alguns segundos, mas não vendo alternativa se retirou com Hermione, que ainda lançou alguns olhares para os Winchesters, enquanto saíam.

- Viu aquilo? – perguntou Sam revoltado.

- Vi o quê?

- Aqueles dois! Eles não estavam tão assustados. Queriam ficar aqui!

- E...?

- E _pessoas normais_ se apavorariam e sairiam correndo! Eles não fizeram isso!

- Vai ver eles não são medrosos – disse Dean por fim.

- Vai ver eles não são _pessoas normais_ – finalizou Sam.

- Tá, que seja. Agora vamos ver essa coisinha aqui. Lobisomem, ah? Não é todo dia que se vê isso – e começou a remexer no corpo gelado da criatura. Sam ainda encarava o nada, perdido em pensamentos.

Sem mais delongas, o moreno decidiu ir atrás dos dois, para tentar descobrir algo.

- Que, que cê acha Sam? Sam? – Dean procurou pelo irmão até vê-lo saindo do estacionamento – Sam, cara, o que você tá fazendo?

- Vou atrás daqueles dois pra tentar descobrir se eles têm dedo nisso.

- O que? Que loucura, cara! Deixa de ser ridículo!

- Ridículo é você que conheceu uma garota há 12 horas e já está feito retardado atrás dela!

Sam parou bruscamente ao ver Harry e Hermione próximos. Sam encostou-se em uma parede e Dean apressadamente fez o mesmo.

- Que idiotice. Ficar espionando a conversa de dois adolescentes...

- Xiiiu! Fica quieto!

XxXxX

- Não acredito nisso, Hermione! Mas que merda foi essa?!

- Calma Harry! Eles vão levar aquilo pra polícia e no final não vão concluir nada.

- Uma ova! Vão descobrir tudo!

- Não! Vamos dar um tempo e então iremos atrás do bicho e usaremos _obliviate_ nos envolvidos.

- Não sei não Mione... A gente se ferrou legal agora. E tudo culpa sua!

- Culpa minha?! Por tentar terminar missão do Moddy que VOCÊ não conseguiu terminar?!

Harry resmungou.

- Oras, só tô dizendo que se você não ficasse toda sorridente perto deles, e não os tivesse convidado para comer com a gente, nada disso teria acontecido.

- Ah, falou o senhor que tava todo feliz oferecendo comida, lá!

- Afe, você sempre ganha! A questão é: o tal Dean tá apaixonado por você e vai ficar no nosso pé agora. E o irmão dele é mais esperto do que deveria ser. Estamos fer-ra-dos!

- Deixa de bobagem! Dean não está apaixonado por mim! Só está sendo gentil... Além disso, ele não poderia gostar de alguém tão sem graça e boba como eu. E segundo: vai dar tudo certo. Eu sei!

- É? Como você pode ter certeza?!

- Porque EU vou dar um jeito de resolver tudo isso.

XxXxX

Sam encarou Dean, e este retribuiu o olhar de pura estupefação.

- E agora? Acredita que eles não são adolescentes comuns?

- Tá.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sam estava com o braço apoiado na janela e uma mão apoiando o rosto, pensativo, tentando assimilar tudo que havia acontecido. Dean simplesmente dirigia o carro, mas sem prestar atenção a paisagem a sua frente. Apenas fitava o nada. Até que Sam finalmente cortou o silêncio:

- O mais estranho de tudo isso foi aquela coisa já estar morta quando chegamos no local – disse – E ainda mais todas aquelas luzes e faíscas que vimos.

Dean apenas permanecia em silêncio, do mesmo jeito.

- E a conversa dos dois... A Hirmone disse algo sobre _missão_... Reparou?

Ainda mudo.

- E você ouviu o ruivo? Ele parecia surpreso com a irmã ter ficado assustada.

Dean começou a contorcer o lábio, segurando um grito ou algo do tipo.

- Isso tá...

E Dean socou o volante explodindo:

- DÁ PRA FICAR CALADO UM SEGUNDO?! VOCÊ NÃO PARA DE FALAR DESDE QUE SAÍMOS! TÁ ME DANDO NOS NERVOS!

- Está irritado só porque se apaixonou pela garotinha e agora descobriu que ela não é tão boazinha assim!

- Chega Sam! Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso!

- Faça como quiser – resmungou o irmão finalmente calando-se. O resto do caminho foi puro silêncio humano e barulho de motor. Chegaram à casa americana antiga que haviam alugado e Dean desceu do carro batendo a porta. Subiu as escadas pisando forte e foi para seu quarto. Depois disso, Sam não viu mais o irmão durante a noite.

XxxxXxxxX

Sam acordou e encontrou a casa vazia: sem sinal algum de Dean. A princípio se preocupou pensando se Dean havia saído para aprontar alguma coisa, mas logo procurou relaxar. Decidiu que iria sozinho à casa da vidente averiguar tudo.

O carro não estava na frente da casa, significando que o irmão realmente havia saído. Foi andando, não se importava, caminhar lhe ajudava a pensar. Chegou ao centro comercial da cidade que estava movimentado como sempre. Tudo parecia normal por ali. O dia estava ensolarado e o céu azul limpo. Parou no meio da rua e deu uma olhada ao redor; não sabia bem o que estava procurando, mas fez isso por instinto.

- Uma limonada, por favor. – disse a um senhor barrigudo, numa barraca de guarda-chuva vermelho. Tomou o suco ainda observando as pessoas e algo chamou sua atenção: uma juba de cabelos claros e ondulados destacava-se no meio de um emaranhado de pessoas. Hirmenone – ele não se lembrava direito o nome da garota – atravessava a rua carregando uma gigantesca pilha de livros muito pesados. Sem enxergar a guia por cima dos livros, a garota tropeçou e derrubou metade no chão, exclamando algum xingamento que o moreno não conseguiu ouvir.

Sam largou o copo e correu até ela.

- Deixe que eu ajudo – disse sorrindo e pegando um dos livros. Hirmone sorriu envergonhada – São livros demais para alguém tão jovem.

- Eu gosto muito de ler.

- É, percebe-se. Gosta de ler o que, exatamente?

- De tudo um pouco. Literatura, romance... Prosa! – explicou-se ela na mesma hora – Não romance romance!

Sam riu.

- Eu entendi. Mas tô vendo livros didáticos também... Administração... Biologia...

- Bem, gosto de saber um pouco de tudo. Gosto de poder conversar com pessoas de diferentes cursos.

O rapaz sorriu mais uma vez. Ele a entendeu perfeitamente. Ele também era assim. Era, antes de tudo... aquilo... acontecer. Chacoalhou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos e concentrou-se na jovem.

- Você tem algum compromisso?

- Bom, não exatamente. Estava indo pra casa, levar isso aqui.

- Ah, porque queria saber se está a fim de tomar um café.

Hormen... É... A MENINA sorriu.

- Pode ser.

- Ótimo!

Sam ajudou a carregar os enormes livros até uma lanchonete e ambos pediram cappuccino. Ele reparou que a garota estava desconfortável, encolhida na cadeira, encarando a mesa, um pouco corada. Por instantes achou-a uma graça, mas novamente esforçou-se para esvaziar a mente.

- Sinto muito por aquele dia – começou – Não queria que você e seus amigos passassem por aquilo...

- Ah, está tudo bem. Não foi tão ruim assim... Quero dizer – e ela pareceu mudar sua fala quando Sam arqueou a sobrancelha – meus amigos realmente se assustaram, mas eu... Bem, assisto a tantos filmes de terror que não me assusto tão fácil e...

Quanto mais tentava se explicar, mais confusa ela parecia. Com toda certeza ela não parecia o tipo de pessoa que assiste a essas coisas.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – Sam acalmou-a balançando as mãos. – Já passou. A questão é: a polícia esta com o corpo e logo, logo entenderemos o que aconteceu.

A menina remexeu-se na cadeira, parecendo mais desconfortável ainda.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele começou. Ela ergueu os olhos claros bem assustados e Sam reparou que ela tinha belos olhos. Chacoalhou a cabeça, irritado e voltou a falar: Antes de tudo, me diga seu nome porque não consegui me lembrar.

- É Hermione, senhor.

- Ah, certo. É meio complicado. Bom, Hermione – finalmente – Se incomoda se eu fizer uma pergunta? Não quero parecer intrometido e nem chato...

- Não, tudo bem senhor. O senhor é policial, é normal que queira fazer perguntas... – ela respondeu cabisbaixa, encarando as mãos.

- Como? Eu sou o que? – perguntou confuso.

- Policial! Você e seu irmão...

- Ah, sim, claro – e ele lembrou-se do disfarce. Nervoso, tentou se consertar – Sim, isso eu sei que eu sou. Fiquei confuso quanto ao "senhor"... Me acho muito novo pra ser chamado assim.

- Desculpe.

- Não se desculpe. Só me chame de Sam. É meu nome. Bem, o que aconteceu depois que saíram do local, naquela noite? Quero dizer: pra onde foram e o que fizeram?

A menina ficou muda e assustada.

- Tudo bem. Não precisa responder. Entenderei se não quiser f...

- Não! Eu fui pra casa. Bem, fui deixar meu amigo em casa primeiro.

- Não deveria ELE a deixa-la em casa?

- Ele havia bebido um pouco, sabe? Não podia fazer isso.

- Você é do tipo que segue as regras, hum?

- Sou do tipo politicamente correta. Demais às vezes. Muitos se irritam comigo por causa disso. Mas fazer o que: simplesmente não consigo quebrar regras.

Sam ergueu-se de olhos arregalados. Estava vendo a si mesmo, ali, no corpo de uma garota! Via-se adolescente, falando do mesmo jeito, agindo do mesmo jeito, usando aquelas palavras do mesmo jeito! E nos segundos após isso ele pensou que ela não poderia ser uma má pessoa. Não mesmo! E mesmo que tivesse algo a ver com o incidente, era vítima de uma grande armação. Porque ele não podia deixar seu outro EU sofrer.

Conversaram por horas naquela mesa, rindo e chorando de rir. E a cada minuto Sam descobria mais coisas em comum: as mesmas séries favoritas, mesmos filmes, reparavam nos mesmos detalhes e se irritavam com as mesmas coisas... pensavam da mesma forma e se entendiam na mesma proporção.

- Vamos, vou deixa-la em casa...

E seguiram pelo caminho, ainda conversando. Não se calaram por um minuto se quer. E não se enjoaram de falar. Sentiam-se como se já se conhecessem há dez anos!

- Bom, chegamos – disse ela. A casa da garota era branca, de primeiro andar, com um jardim muito bem cuidado. Ainda no portão, Hermione virou-se para Sam e timidamente lhe entregou um de seus livros.

- Toma. Fica com você. Depois você me entrega. Assim, vamos ter um motivo para nos ver novamente.

Sam sorriu e aceitou. Hermione entrou e a porta se fechou. Sam começou a sentir algo forte por ela. Algo totalmente fraternal. Sentiu necessidade de protegê-la... De preservar seu novo EU. Pois ela era, a partir daquele dia: a irmã que nunca tivera, mas que sempre sonhara ter. Ou quem sabe a "mãe"?

XxxxXxxxX

Sam chegou em casa e encontrou Dean na cozinha, sentado, comendo. O mais velho mal levantou o olhar para o moreno.

- Você estava certo – disse Sam. Ele pensou que deveria fazer algo para Dean voltar a falar normalmente consigo – Hermione não é má pessoa. E com certeza não tem nada a ver com o incidente.

Dean parou a colher a meio caminho da boca e o encarou.

- Que cê tá falando?

- Encontrei-a hoje, na cidade e conversamos a manhã inteira. Acho que tô gostando dela...

- Gostando? – repetiu Dean surpreso – Gostando _como_?

Sam riu por dentro do repentino ciúme do irmão. Sentiu vontade de aproveitar-se daquele momento, mas mudou de ideia. Ao invés disso, contou a Dean todo o acontecido, a conversa, os sentimentos, o quanto se sentiu parecido com ela e tudo mais.

No final do relato, Dean apenas continuou encarando o irmão. Levantou, jogou o prato na pia e saiu.

- Vou deitar.

Sam encostou-se a cadeira, pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça e se esticando, sorridente. Dean poderia ainda estar mal-humorado por fora, mas por dentro estava bem. Só era e sempre fora orgulhoso demais para admitir. Sam também era assim. E agora ele sabia que Hermione também é assim.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

- Sam! Olha só quem passou pra nos fazer uma visitinha! – exclamou Dean aparecendo na porta com um baita sorrisão. Ao lado dele estava Gordon.

- Gordon! – Sam levantou-se e foi abraçar o amigo – Quanto tempo!

- Pois é! Recebi uma missão aqui perto e soube que estavam aqui – disse apertando a mão de Dean e batendo em suas costas.

- Senta aí.

Gordon puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se a mesa de madeira.

- Tem pegado muita missão difícil? – perguntou Dean rindo.

- Eh, mais ou menos. Essa de agora é particularmente fácil, mas ando tendo umas poucas dificuldades. Dessa vez me mandaram vir atrás de uns bruxos, adolescentes, que andam pela cidade. Em especial uma garota aí de nome estranho... Melhor vocês dois ficarem de olho, esse grupo chegou a dar muito trabalho ao clã, uns tempos atrás. Mas é uma longa história, envolvendo um bruxo poderoso que não podia ser nomeado e blá, blá, blá... não vou encher vocês com toda essa chatice.

Os dois riram.

- Mas e vocês?

- Nada demais – Sam fez uma careta de indiferença – Alguns serviços aqui... Outros ali... Coisas pequenas. A última tinha a ver com uma vidente aí, que diz prever acontecimentos "mágicos" em certos lugares... mas sei não, nada do que ela disse se comprovou até agora.

- Vidente é? – perguntou Gordon parecendo interessado – Cecília Malfoy?

- É! – admirou-se Sam, sorrindo e olhando para Dean – Ela mesma! Conhece?

- Ah, bem... Tô atrás dela também... E vocês não viram nada de anormal durante as previsões?

- Não... – disse Dean – Por quê?

- Bem – e Gordon foi se levantando da cadeira – porque ela não costuma errar. Bom meninos, vou indo nessa. Se souberem de algo me avisem, e vice versa. Vamos manter contato e quem sabe tomar umas cervejas algum dia desses...?

- É isso aí! – riu Dean cumprimentando o amigo, mais uma vez.

- Bem, até mais! – acenou Gordon, se despedindo na porta e saindo. Os rapazes entraram sorridentes, felizes por encontrarem o amigo. Ficaram com sorrisos bobos nos rostos, absorvendo toda a conversa da manhã: missão... vidente... lugares... magia... adolescentes... menina... de nome estranho...

E foi como um baque em suas mentes quando ambos associaram tudo. Ergueram os olhos e se encararam estupefatos.

- Merda! – exclamaram e uníssono. Deram meia volta e saíram as pressas, correndo atrás de Gordon e chamando-o.

- Gordon! Gordon!

Este se virou surpreso.

- O que foi meninos?

- A gente vai com você! Talvez as nossas missões sejam as mesmas...

O homem concordou feliz por ter companhia. Entraram no carro de Dean e seguiram para o centro da cidade. A "casa" da mulher ficava num beco sem saída, numa avenida bastante movimentada. Os dois irmãos não puderam trocar nenhuma palavra sequer, nenhum comentário, nenhuma ideia. Simplesmente torciam para que ambos estivessem pensando a mesma coisa.

Seus temores se concretizaram quando Dean parou o carro na guia e os três olharam em direção ao beco, uns cem metros de distância, do outro lado da avenida: lá estavam eles, Hermione e Harry, encostados a parede de uma loja. Pareciam tensos, ambos. Hermione andava de um lado para outro e Harry estava com uma perna dobrada, apoiada no muro de concreto.

- Bem, vamos lá – disse Gordon tranquilamente, se preparando para sair do carro.

- NÃO! – gritaram Dean e Sam juntos. Gordon se espantou – É que, bem – Sam tentou consertar – É melhor aguardarmos um pouco, para não atrairmos seguidores...

Gordon pareceu concordar, apesar de relutante. Ele observava a avenida, desinteressado, enquanto os irmãos Winchester olhavam apreensivos para os adolescentes. Poucos minutos depois, mais três do grupo chegaram, cumprimentando-os. Abraçavam-se fortemente e longamente, como se estivessem num velório. Conversaram rapidamente e entraram no beco.

- Xii cara – comentou Dean – Entraram umas pessoas na loja da vidente... Vamos ter que esperar os clientes saírem...

- Tudo bem – respondeu o homem – Tô sem pressa – e se recostou no carro, passando as mãos por trás da cabeça. Os rapazes trocaram olhares significativos e apreensivos. Meia hora depois de muita conversa, música e cantadas de Gordon para as moças que passavam, o grupo saiu do beco.

Cumprimentaram-se mais uma vez e foram saindo, um a um, até sobrarem apenas Harry e Hermione novamente. Os dois se encararam e se abraçaram. Dean sentiu uma forte pontada de ciúme, acompanhada de uma raiva e uma louca vontade de socar alguém. Mas conteve-se.

- Ah, tão saindo! – exclamou Gordon apontando – Já saíram da loja.

Sam fechou os olhos e fez uma careta de preocupação. Havia torcido para que o homem não percebesse, mas fora em vão.

- Espere aí... – cochichou Gordon – Aqueles dois... Ei... São eles! Os bruxos! São eles que tenho que capturar! Dean! Sam! Rápido!

Os dois apressaram-se para entrar em ação, enquanto Gordon disparava atrás dos dois. Ao perceberem a movimentação, Harry e Hermione começaram a correr. O sujeito disparou atrás da dupla, empurrando pessoas e gritando. Os garotos corriam assustados, como se fossem coelhos fugindo de lobos, e os irmãos tentavam se aproximar de Gordon e pensar num jeito de distraí-lo.

Não foi necessário: Harry e Hermione entraram numa rua estreita e simplesmente desapareceram, fazendo o homem perde-los de vista.

- Droga! – exclamou irritado. Os Winchester chegaram em seguida, parando, cansados e ofegantes.

- Porcaria... Perdemos eles... – disse Dean fingindo estar decepcionado, o que passou despercebido por Gordon.

- Bom, pelo menos agora vocês sabem quem são. Vamos ficar no encalço desses dois! Irei pega-los, rapazes, acabarei com a vida desses moleques! Criaturas nojentas eles são!

- Não entendo porque tanto ódio por eles... – comentou Dean.

- Longa história meu caro – disse dando as costas – Vamos pra casa de vocês e explico tudo no caminho.

XxxxXxxxX

- Bem – começou Gordon, sentado no banco de trás do carro – Esses garotos fazem parte da comunidade bruxa deste mundo.

- Trouxas? – perguntou Dean confuso.

- Eh, é como eles chamam quem não é bruxo. As pessoas comuns.

- Ah...

- Bem, como eu ia dizendo... Antigamente eles conseguiam conviver entre nós e até frequentavam escolas gigantes onde aprendiam sobre magia e tudo relacionado. Mas depois que os seres sobrenaturais fugiram do controle e começaram a atacar os civis, as escolas foram abandonadas e a comunidade foi obrigada a viver em pequenas guildas, localizadas em lugares muito afastados.

- Entendo... – comentou Sam imaginando como seria viver escondido.

- Agora, surgiram novos rumores de que possa haver uma forma de reviver o tal bruxo das trevas e esses garotos estão metidos nessa história até o talo! Especialmente a garota que foi quem descobriu essa possibilidade.

- Espera aí! – gritou Sam – Você tá querendo dizer que ELES estão tentando reviver o tal vilão?

- Mas é claro, garoto! Que mais poderia ser?! E temos que acabar com essa brincadeira logo, antes que seja tarde demais, pois a humanidade não pode sofrer novamente com isso...

XxxxXxxxX

Os rapazes arrumaram um dos quartos para que Gordon pudesse se hospedar. Deixaram o amigo no quarto, se preparando para dormir e desceram para a cozinha, a fim de procurar um mísero tempo pra conversarem.

- Dean, cara – começou Sam cochichando e olhando para todos os lados – Acha que tudo que ele disse é verdade?

- Não Sam... Não pode ser. Hermione não tem cara nem jeito de ser alguém que pudesse fazer isso... Acredito que esteja havendo um mal entendido nisso tudo e os garotos estejam sendo perseguidos injustamente.

- Sei não Dean... Não podemos simplesmente escolher um lado e combater o outro. Temos que investigar isso direito antes de tomar partido.

- Sim, é o que farei amanhã. Vou procura-la e tentar entender tudo.

- Certo. Ah, e só por curiosidade: alguma vez, além daquele dia do lobisomem, você notou algo diferente vindo dela? Quero dizer, algo que pudesse indicar que ela realmente seja uma feiticeira?

Dean pensou por um tempo. Lembrou-se do clarão de raios e luzes no estacionamento e o corpo da criatura morta no chão logo em seguida, também se lembrou de ter visto o mesmo clarão quando viu Hermione a primeira vez. Mas foi recordar do dia do jogo, no estádio, quando os grifinórios ganharam o último ponto no mesmo instante em que a menina parecia aprontar algo. Mas não. Não podia contar nada disso a ninguém. Dean não sabia exatamente o porquê, apenas sentia que deveria guardar essas "informações" pra si mesmo.

- Fora esse dia não consigo me lembrar de mais nada. – encerrou.

- Bom, tudo bem – disse Sam, não acreditando muito no irmão – To indo dormir. Amanhã será um dia longo.

- Tá...

Sam se retirou e Dean permaneceu no cômodo, ainda pensando, tentando encontrar um meio de resolver ou simplesmente entender tudo. Virou uma garrafa de cerveja gelada e se dirigiu para a janela. O céu estava estrelado.

Ele pensou em Hermione. Pensou que ela deveria estar em sua casa, descansando. Mas a ideia dela sendo perseguida e torturada passou por sua cabeça, lhe causando revolta e calafrios. Afastou o pensamento negativo e concentrou-se em imaginar que ela deveria estar vendo aquele mesmo céu que ele conseguia enxergar... independente de onde ela estivesse. Pelo menos era o que ele desejava que fosse verdade.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Desde que comecei a escrever esta fiction, nunca planejei algo grande pra ela. Então perdoem a simplicidade do enredo e a infantilidade do texto.

Cahxx


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

- Espere aqui. Acho melhor eu ir sozinho e qualquer coisa te chamo. – disse Gordon ordenando que Dean permanecesse no carro. Estavam de volta a loja da vidente: o veículo estacionado dessa vez dentro do beco deserto. O rapaz de cabelos claros permaneceu encostado no Impala. Sam havia ficado em casa, para o caso de alguém do clã aparecer dando novas ordens.

Dean, no entanto, estava ansioso e impaciente por estar ali, inutilmente, sem poder fazer nada enquanto sua garota, e sim, ele já a chamava de sua, corria perigo. Pensou que talvez não fosse fazer mal se desse uma volta, para movimentar as pernas e beber um refresco. Se Gordon voltasse e encontrasse o carro vazio, seria esta a desculpa.

Desencostou-se e saiu caminhando, em direção a não se sabe onde. Pensou em muitas coisas no caminho. Em tantas coisas que quando se deu conta, estava em frente à casa de Hermione. Agora de dia ele pode visualizar melhor o imóvel, todo branco, a fachada ao estilo britânico e com um pequeno jardim muito bem cuidado.

Tocou a campainha e logo alguém veio atender. A pessoa ainda demorou um pouco para abrir, indicando que estava inspecionando-o pelo olho mágico. Dean tateou os bolsos a procura de seu distintivo para caso fosse um dos pais de Hermione, e tentou pensar numa desculpa. Para sua surpresa, foi a garota quem atendeu.

- Dean? – ela perguntou surpresa – O que faz aqui? – seu rosto ruborizou e ela abaixou a cabeça, timidamente.

- Preciso falar com você. Posso entrar?

- É que meus pais não estão em casa... E eu...

- Tudo bem, não vou demorar – e ele foi entrando sem esperar convite. A entrada dava para um pequenino hall com uma escada e nos fundos do corredor uma porta indicava a cozinha. Havia ainda uma passagem a sua esquerda, para a sala de estar. Um lustre balançava ameaçadoramente em cima de sua cabeça.

- Vamos a cozinha. Acabei de fazer café... – ela disse baixinho. Dean a seguiu até o cômodo: uma cozinha bastante clássica, clara como o resto da casa, com muitas janelas e plantas. Hermione estava de costas, virada para a pia, servindo o café. Dean preferiu não sentar-se.

A garota finalmente virou-se, entregando-lhe uma xícara com a bebida quente. Ele experimentou e sentiu que estava doce demais. Mas obviamente engoliu o comentário: "pelo menos combina com a personalidade dela...", pensou rindo por dentro.

- Então? – ela finalmente perguntou.

- Ah, bem... Não sei por onde começar... Aconteceram muitas coisas nos últimos dias e muitas delas envolvem você e seus amigos. – ele foi soltando tudo aos poucos. Ela simplesmente permanecia em silencio. Dean procurou um jeito de chegar ao ponto até finalmente encontrar a melhor pergunta – Por que você e seus amigos foram naquela vidente, ontem?

- Eu, ah... Bem, Harry é órfão, perdeu os pais quando ainda era bebê... Num acidente! E bem, apesar de não sermos muito supersticiosos, pensamos que talvez fosse interessante tentar, hm, algo, lá.

"Droga! Ela escapou dessa", pensou. Começou a planejar uma nova pergunta e a perfeita chegou ao seu cérebro.

- Então por que correram quando viram meu amigo?

"Bingo!". Aquela era a certa. A menina calou-se. Ficou pálida. Não disse mais nada. Não havia resposta. Dean então decidiu que era hora de por as cartas na mesa:

- Hermione, Sam e eu sabemos o que vocês são... Sabemos o que fazem... E bem, se vocês nos contarem tudo, poderemos ajuda-los... O que acha?

- E-eu... N-não sei do que o senhor está falando... E-eu...

- Não precisa esconder mais... Só nos conte e talvez...

- Aquele homem! Gordon, né? É esse o nome dele? Aquele monstro...! Ele... – e então Hermione se desesperou ao notar que estava falando o que não devia. Sem pensar em mais nada, ela simplesmente surtou: SAIA DAQUI!

- Mas o que?

- JÁ DISSE PRA SAIR DAQUI! AGORA! NÃO QUERO VÊ-LO NUNCA MAIS!

- Hermione! Eu...

- SAIA! – e ela ficou ereta, seu rosto congelou numa expressão séria, um vento entrou pela janela balançando seus cabelos claros e uma única palavra foi dita por ela – _Opugno_.

No mesmo instante, uma das gavetas se abriu e um grupo de facas saiu levitando de dentro. As facas giraram em volta de Hermione e então dispararam contra Dean.

- JESUS! – ele correu e abaixou-se desviando de uma delas, que enterrou na parede ao lado de sua cabeça. Ele olhou incrédulo para Hermione tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas esta continuava determinada àquela violência toda. As demais facas vieram em seguida. Dean saiu em disparada pela porta da cozinha e mais adiante pela porta da casa. Correu mais cerca de duzentos metros até certificar-se de que estava bem longe da casa.

Curvou-se, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, ofegante, tentando recuperar o ar. Não deu outra: tudo estava confirmado. Hermione de fato era uma bruxa, tinha poderes, estava metida em encrencas, conhecia Gordon e por fim, tentara assassina-lo. Sam precisava saber disso para começar a se proteger.

XxxxXxxxX

Voltou correndo para o beco, encontrando Gordon de braços erguidos, parecendo irritado.

- Onde é que cê tava, cara?! Fiquei te esperando horas aqui!

- Malz. Fui caminhar por aí. Conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa com a velha?

- Sim.

- O que?

- Muita coisa.

Entraram no carro e seguiram de volta pra casa. Chegando lá, viram uma viatura policial na entrada da casa. Sam despedia-se de um guarda que entrou na viatura e partiu. Dean esperou algum tempo para só então estacionar o carro na frente do imóvel.

- Quem era? – perguntou ao irmão.

- Jorge Slugorn. Policial daqui. Ele veio investigar certos rumores sobre dois caras se fingirem de policial e interrogar pessoas por ai, sem mais nem menos.

Gordon olhou de um rapaz para outro.

- Cês tem algo haver com isso? – perguntou balançando o indicador no ar. Sam riu.

- Ter temos, cara, mas sou bom na persuasão. Consegui desmentir tudo. Mas e aí? Descobriram algo?

- Sim, sim. Bastante coisa até.

- Acho bom mesmo, porque veio um pessoal do clã aí e eles nos mandaram agir logo.

- Como assim?! – perguntou Dean temeroso.

- Querem que demos um basta nisso tudo e entreguemos os bruxos à eles o mais cedo possível.

- É, belo problema temos agora – resmungou.

XxxxXxxxX

Gordon contou tudo sobre as guildas, como elas funcionavam, que tipo de magia os bruxos conjuravam, que tipo de seres mágicos tinha contato, e etc. Contou também que o grupo dos adolescentes não era o único atrás de reviver o tal bruxo das trevas: outros grupos também estavam numa espécie de disputa por esse tesouro.

- Quer dizer que teremos que perseguir outros como eles? – perguntou Dean fingindo estar interessado. Aquela notícia poderia ter um ponto positivo: desviaria a atenção do clã de Hermione para outras pessoas. Por mais que Dean se lembrasse do incidente da manhã, sob forma alguma conseguia sentir raiva da garota. Pelo contrário: temia que algo ruim pudesse acontecer a ela.

- É, mas antes quero tirar o máximo de proveito desses garotos. E a menina do grupo deles é extremamente importante, afinal, foi ela quem descobriu esse "tesouro".

- E o que pretende fazer?

- EU não sei, mas VOCÊ, eu sei exatamente o que fará – disse Gordon sorrindo maliciosamente para Dean.

- Do que cê tá falando? – perguntou apavorado.

- Dean, me caro, eu não sou de ligar para homens, mas Sam e eu concordamos que muitas mulheres caem em seus braços sem muita dificuldade. Pois bem. Simples: você irá atrai-la até nós. Será a isca! Como uma loba indo até o alimento. E então a pegaremos!

Dean engoliu seco e olhou para o irmão.

XxxxXxxxX

Dean acordou no meio da madrugada com um pesadelo. Sonhara com Hermione sendo cercada por vampiros e sendo morta. E Dean segurava seu corpo ensanguentado numa rua escura, no meio da chuva.

Sentiu um tremendo alívio ao acordar e ver que era apenas um sonho. Vendo que perdera o sono, decidiu descer e tomar água. Chegou na sala e ouviu o barulho de bicadas em madeira. Olhou para a porta e viu algo prateado no chão. Ao aproximar-se pode ver que era uma carta. Pegou o envelope lacrado com cera vermelha e abriu, achando graça que alguém pudesse mandar uma carta daquele tipo no século dos e-mails.

Seu coração acelerou ao ler o remetente: Hermione Jane Granger. Leu o conteúdo na velocidade da luz e resumidamente, eis o conteúdo: a garota pedia desculpas pela grosseria e dizendo que se ele quisesse e pudesse, que se encontrasse com ela num bar em um endereço anotado.

Dean dobrou a carta e guardou-a no bolso, planejando um esconderijo melhor. Ali estava sua missão: se Hermione queria de fato contar-lhe tudo, significava que confiava nele. Caso estivesse mentindo, Dean pediria cobertura a Sam. Mas Gordon é que não iria saber de nada.

XxxxXxxxX

- Dean! Dean! – gritava Gordon descendo as escadas as pressas – O pessoal do clã contatou hoje de manhã e daremos início ao plano! Quero que arrume um jeito de seduzir a garota e leva-la até o lugar marcado.

- Onde?

- Um ferro velho no começo da estrada principal. Vamos estar te esperando lá. Ah, e tente leva-la sozinha, sem nenhum dos outros bruxos. Ainda não temos suporte para conter a todos. Vamos usa-la mais tarde como isca para atrair os demais. Entendido?

- Sim...

Sam olhou para o irmão: pode notar que muitas coisas se passavam pela cabeça do mais velho. Ele também nutria sentimentos pela garota, diferentes, sim, mas gostava dela como uma irmã. No entanto, todas as afirmações do clã e a história sobre bruxo das trevas tentando dominar o mundo o perturbavam demais para que ele decidisse tomar partido de um lado e jogar tudo para o alto.

Ambos eram extremamente diferentes: Dean sempre fora mais impulsivo e explosivo. Já Sam, agia mais cautelosamente e media as opções. E era o que estava fazendo no momento. Sabia que na hora certa iria falar com o irmão e juntos decidiriam qual lado estava certo. Até lá, procuraria agir conforme a dança de Gordon.

XxxxXxxxX

Ok. Agora Dean tinha duas tarefas a cumprir: encontrar-se com Hermione para resolver as coisas entre eles e arrumar um jeito de enrolar Gordon.

À sete da noite Gordon já estava se encontrando com dois homens do clã, que carregavam maletas, armas, itens de captura e tortura. Dean sentiu arrepios vendo tudo aquilo, mas reparou que Sam parecia estar totalmente tranquilo e indiferente. Desejou poder fingir assim, como o irmão.

- Aonde você irá encontra-la? – perguntou Gordon terminando os últimos preparativos.

- Numa praça no centro.

- Certo então. Arrume um jeito de trazê-la pra cá. Tome, fique com este comunicador e esconda-o dentro da roupa. Se for se comunicar por ele, procure lugares afastados para que ninguém o veja. Estaremos passando instruções a todo o momento.

- Entendido.

- Agora vá.

Dean se retirou. O coração acelerado. Batia tão forte que chegou a sentir medo de que Gordon pudesse escutar. Chegando ao bar, encontrou Hermione em pé, na entrada:

- Você demorou...

- É melhor entrarmos logo. – apressou-se, puxando ela pelo braço. O rapaz estava sofrendo um dilema dentro de si: confiar em Hermione e salvá-la, ou desconfiar dela e deixar que Gordon a capture. Indiferente de qual escolhesse, tinha que fazer o impossível para que nenhum dos lados desconfiasse da presença do outro, e muito menos que Dean possuía laços tão fortes com ambos.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa, a um canto mais afastado. Uma banda tocava country no palco e garçonetes serviam pessoas pra lá e pra cá.

- Bem... Por onde quer começar? – perguntou Dean. Hermione sorriu, nervosa.

- Não pensei que fosse ser tão direto... Eu estou nervosa! Não sei se vou conseguir falar tudo assim, do nada...

- Vou tentar ajuda-la então. Precisamos terminar isso logo. – Dean foi curto e grosso. O sorriso se apagou no rosto da garota, que o encarou assustada. Dean se martirizou por estar tratando-a tão mal, mas seu medo o conduzia a isso. Ele olhava para todos os cantos, temendo encontrar algum capanga de Gordon.

- Por que está tão estranho? Está agindo diferente... Olhando pros lados toda hora... – Hermione soltava tudo assustada. Dean sorriu por dentro, reparando que as reclamações da garota faziam ele se sentir como se já namorassem. No entanto, por fora, continuou frio.

- Nada não. Só diga tudo de uma vez...

- Bem, então lá vai...

XxxxxxXxxxxxX


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

- Bom – começou Hermione – Tudo começou muito tempo atrás, quando um bruxo poderoso chamado Voldemort, assassinou os pais do meu amigo, Harry Potter. No entanto, quando a mãe de Harry morreu tentando protege-lo, o feitiço refletiu e voltou contra Voldemort, que foi quase destruído.

"Harry virou uma lenda e passou o resto de sua juventude tentando encontrar uma forma de derrotar Voldemort, pois segundo uma profecia 'Um não poderia viver enquanto o outro estivesse vivo". Bem, depois de uma grande guerra e inúmeras mortes, finalmente Voldemort foi destruído.

- E como conseguiram mata-lo?

- Exatamente. É aí que se encontra o dilema. Quando jovem, Voldemort utilizou-se de um feitiço chamado "_Horcrux_" no qual possibilitou que ele pudesse dividir sua alma em sete partes, ou seja: para que ele fosse morto, as sete partes precisavam ser destruídas e finalmente seu corpo tornar-se-ia mortal.

- Caramba... Entendi...

- Então, meus amigos e eu destruímos todas. No entanto, fazendo algumas pesquisas, ao acaso me veio a ideia da possibilidade de Voldemort ter criado uma oitava _Horcrux_. Mas isto não seria possível, pois se assim o fosse, ele não teria sido morto. Então pensei que talvez esse oitavo pedaço, fosse algo a mais, algo para _revivê-lo_.

- E como você teve essa ideia?

- Não sei. Ninguém sabe. A única coisa que se sabe, é que não fui a única a ter esse pensamento: vários outros bruxos o tiveram no mesmo instante. Foi como se a própria _Horcrux_ decidisse se revelar ao mundo, entrando na mente de pessoas, conduzindo-as até si. Eu fui uma dessas pessoas.

- Agora tô entendo tudo. E a vidente?

- Bem, a vidente é uma velha conhecida que tem nos ajudado a descobrir o paradeiro da peça, descobrir se outros grupos estão próximos disso, etc.

- Você e seus amigos não estão pretendendo revive-lo... Estão?

- Claro que não! – exclamou Hermione ofendida – Isso seria a pior coisa do mundo! Perdemos família, amigos, conhecidos! Eu fui obrigada a apagar a memória de meus pais e faze-los se esquecer de mim! Meu amigo, Rony, perdeu um irmão! Todos sofremos! E exatamente por isso estamos nessa busca: para impedir que tudo volte a acontecer!

- Sinto muito...

- Nossa última perda foi recente: Hagrid. Um grande amigo nosso – e ela riu, com lágrimas nos olhos – Foi morto por ex seguidores de Voldemort que estão tentando revive-lo. Dean, entenda que não estamos por mal nisso tudo1! Nós somos o lado do bem! Nós queremos evitar que o mundo sofra novamente!

- Bem, tem gente que pensa que é o contrário – comentou ele, por entrelinhas – Eu sei! Por isso corremos do seu amigo ontem... Ele é um deles. Muitos comentários terríveis foram espalhados sobre nós. Comentários dos que estão contra nós. Seu amigo tem amizade com ex seguidores de Voldemort, que estão fazendo a cabeça dele! Você tem que acreditar em mim!

- Eu acredito Hermione! Eu acredito agora! E eu irei ajuda-la! Eu... – Dean ouviu Gordon chiar no comunicador – Só um minuto – e se afastou – Que foi Gordon?

- _Você está demorando demais! O que tá acontecendo? Encontrou a garot_a?

- Ah, bem... Não. Estava até agora esperando que ela aparecesse, mas acho que furou comigo...

_- Ah cara! Que merda! Onde é que você está mesmo?_

- Na praça central... Eu...

_- Espera aí cara, estamos tentando localiza-la! Parece que Crabb conseguiu rastreá-la! Ela não está na praça... Tá num bar, a leste daí!_

- O que?!

_- É isso aí cara! Vá pra lá! Encontraremos você nesse bar e pegaremos a garota juntos! Desligo!_

- Espera! Droga...!

Dean voltou para perto de Hermione.

- Anda! Temos que sair daqui!

- O que?!

- Encont...

Mas antes que Dean pudesse terminar de falar, as portas do bar foram arrombadas. Gordon entrou com os dois homens do clã, atirando dardos paralisantes nas pessoas, expulsando outras, num total alvoroço.

- Gordon! – gritou Dean.

- Aí está você... – sorriu Gordon, maliciosamente, para Hermione. Esta estava parada em pé, ao lado da mesa, surpresa, mas ainda sim, séria, encarando Gordon e desafiando-o com o olhar – Venha aqui! Sua cadela imunda...

- Estupefa! – gritou Hermione atirando com sua varinha e abaixando-se ao mesmo tempo, para trás do bar.

- Peguem-na! – ordenou Gordon. Os dois homens se posicionaram cada um de um lado diferente. Sam puxou Dean para junto de si, atrás de Gordon.

- Sam, idiota! O que está fazendo?!

- EU é que pergunto! O que VOCÊ está fazendo?!

- Pensei que estivesse do lado dela! O que deu em você?

- Só estou do lado que salva nossa pele! Se ficarmos contra Gordon, o clã inteiro nos extermina!

- Mas que covardia, imbecil! Me solta! Ela precisa de mim!

- Não Dean! Não há nada que você possa fazer!

Enquanto isso, Hermione continuava agachada atrás do bar. Calculava a melhor hora para levantar-se. Criou coragem e apareceu gritando outro feitiço:

- _Bombarda_!

Mesas e cadeiras se explodiram, próximas a Gordon, Sam e Dean.

- Vadia! Não a deixem escapar!

Hermione apareceu mais uma vez, preparando um novo ataque, mas um dos homens foi mais rápido e atacou-a:

- _Sectusempra_!

Hermione caiu pra trás, com um baque no chão. Todos se aproximaram e olharam por cima do balcão: ela estava caída, tremendo, com um grande sangramento na barriga.

- Hermione! – gritou Dean.

- O que? – Gordon surpreendeu-se com a reação de Dean – Está do lado dela?

- Gordon, você tem que parar! Ela não é culpada! É inocente!

- Mas que porra você tá dizendo moleque?! Ela enfeitiçou sua cabeça? Sam, dê um jeito no seu irmão!

- NÃO! Não faça isso Gordon, ou EU acabo com a sua raça!

Gordon o encarou sorrindo:

- Acho mais fácil acontecer o contrário. Dean, garoto, você sabe que nós somos caçadores. Caçamos seres sobrenaturais que merecem ser punidos. E bem, isso inclui bruxas. Homens: façam-na implorar por misericórdia.

Os dois aproximaram-se. Um deles apontou a varinha e:

- _Crucio_!

Hermione gritou de dor e se contorceu pelo chão. A barriga sangrando, e o corpo tremulo.

- _Crucio_! – foi a vez do outro. E um novo urro de dor ecoou pelo lugar. Dean torcia a cara a cada grito da garota, e uma lágrima descia por seus olhos.

- Para! Filho da put*!

- Crucio!

- Eu vou ACABAR com você!

Mas no exato instante em que mais um _crucio_ ia ser disparado, alguém gritou algo da porta e as varinhas dos dois homens voaram.

- Expelliarmus!

Todos se viraram para a entrada e se depararam com um homem de sobretudo marrom, cabelos desgrenhados e um tapa olho muito assustador.

- Crabb! Goyle! Gordon... Enfim, nos encontramos novamente...

- Moody... – rosnou Gordon.

- Agora! – gritou Moody. Várias pessoas entraram no local disparando feitiços contra os três. Sam puxou Dean para um canto, se protegendo da briga. O trio estava em desvantagem e após um urro de fúria, Gordon e os demais desapareceram no ar.

XxxxXxxxX

- Mione! – gritou Tonks se aproximando da garota. Ela e Moody cuidaram dos ferimentos da menina, enquanto Harry e os demais ajudavam Sam e Dean a levantar, se acalmar e tentar entender tudo. Após ter suas feridas fechadas e as energias renovadas, Hermione sentou-se e suspirou.

- Foi crueldade o que fizeram a você, menina. Mas isso é para aprender a NÃO me desobedecer! Eu lhe avisei para manter a guarda e NÃO se misturar por aí! Você falhou no acordo!

- Quieto Moody! – gritou Tonks – Isso não é coisa que se fale!

- Hu... Quanto a vocês – e o homem olhou para os irmãos – Precisamos ter uma conversinha...

Moody levou os garotos para um canto, para lhes explicar tudo: desde o começo da descoberta, até o assassinato de Hagrid e as diversas missões que tiveram tentando conter destruições. Também explicou sobre as perseguições de Gordon e sua aliança aos comensais da morte.

- Então Gordon agora é um deles?

- É o que parece.

- Mas por quê? O que ele ganha com tudo isso?

- O que todos os demais comensais esperam com sua servidão: proteção de Voldemort, poder, riqueza, etc. Mas nunca os têm, não é verdade? E quase que vocês entram nessa. Agora só resta a vocês dois decidirem pra que lado vão.

- Eu já disse que farei de tudo pra ajudar Hermione.

- Ótimo. Sendo assim, acho que já está na hora de lhes mostrar umas coisas.

Dizendo isso, Moody assobiou e um grupo de vassouras se dirigiu flutuando até eles ao lado de estranhos cavalos cadavéricos com asas negras.

- Escolham um veículo e montem nele.

Dean e Sam foram conduzidos aos testrálios: Sam foi com Gina, e Dean com Harry.

- O que são essas coisas? – perguntou Sam.

- Interessante vocês poderem vê-los, pois só podem ser vistos por pessoas que já presenciaram a morte.

Com um solavanco, todas as criaturas içaram voo. Dean adorou a viagem e com o tempo passou a achar que os testrálios eram criaturas magníficas. Um instante pode dar de cara com Hermione, voando com Tonks num outro animal. Ele sorriu pra garota, mas esta simplesmente baixou o olhar, tristemente, e ignorou-o.

Chegaram a um morro e aterrissaram num jardim repleto de folhas vermelhas pelo chão e estátuas de pedra. A frente erguia-se um pequeno castelo de pedra com uma grande porta dourada.

- Bem vindos a Guilda Hogwarts!

Os rapazes ficaram admirados com a construção. Conheceram todos os pátios, salas e todas as histórias por trás da guilda, que antes fora uma gigante escola. Dean tentou diversas vezes falar com Hermione, mas a garota se afastava sempre.

Pela noite, todos se reuniram numa grande sala circular.

- Bem – começou Moody – Estamos aqui reunidos para saber se os, rapazes aí, se eles vão de fato se juntar a nós. A vocês dois, digo que não há mais meios de lhes provar que somos o lado do bem. Já dissemos tudo que tínhamos pra dizer, e agora só cabe a vocês aceitarem ou não.

- Mas é claro que aceitamos! – exclamou Dean – Desde o começo eu sempre quis ajuda-los! Estamos com vocês pro que der e vier! Não é Sam?

Sam simplesmente concordou com a cabeça, contrariado.

- Pois bem, vou lhes passar as coordenas de como serão as missões.

XxxxXxxxX

Ao término da reunião, Dean seguiu Hermione para tentar conversar com ela.

- Hermione!

- O que foi? – perguntou a garota parando bruscamente no meio do corredor.

- Preciso falar com você. Me desculpe pelo que aconteceu. Eu não tenho nada a ver com Gordon! Tentei fazer de tudo pra que ele não a encontrasse, mas falhei...

- Me perdoe...

Hermione virou o rosto e encarou a paisagem que erguia pela janela ao lado.

- A culpa não foi sua... Não devia tê-lo envolvido nisso.

- Não! – exclamou Dean e ela o encarou – Não diga isso! Eu realmente quero ajuda-la! Hermione, desde a primeira vez que a vi eu senti algo por você... Senti vontade de protegê-la, de salva-la de... Ama-la.

E a face da garota anuviou-se com a última palavra. Dean aproximou-se dela, tocando suas mãos.

- Não me afaste disso... Me deixe ficar perto de você e tentar fazê-la feliz... Me deixe protegê-la... é tudo que peço.

Hermione gemeu algo que Dean não conseguiu entender.

- O que?

- Tá... – repetiu ela. Dean se surpreendeu com a resposta. Seu coração acelerou. Ele não pode conter-se e beijou-a. Ali. Naquele exato momento. E por longos instantes, os dois puderam esquecer-se de tudo e de todos. Por longos instantes seus temores foram postos de lado.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX


End file.
